jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Ran
|race = Tensen |gender = Male/Female (Prefers the Male gender) |age = Over 1,000 years |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Deceased |element = Water |relatives = Xu Fu (Creator) Tensens (Siblings) |occupation = Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = Lord Tensen |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 26 }} |Ran}} was a member of Lord Tensen and part ruler of Kotaku. He wore the title of as part of a façade to maintain control of the Hōko. Appearance Ran had golden eyes, eyelashes and long, dark hair that resembled long leaves and a white flower on the right side of his face. The flower also had a very distinct leaf acting as a strand of hair. He wore a changshan with a flower pattern, dark pants, and sandals. Gallery Ran's full appearance.png|Ran's full appearance. Ran Portrait.png|Ran's face close up in their Yang form. Ran Yin form.png|Ran's face close up in their Yin form. Ran's first appearance.png|Ran's unformed head. Personality Ran was very loyal to Rien and carried the same view of seeing the Tensens as family. After being reunited with his banished sister for so long, Ran was filled with joy and tried pleading with Mei to rejoin Lord Tensen, stating that it broke his heart after finding out that she left and believed that Rien only banished her out of love. Like all the members of Lord Tensen, Ran had no sympathy for humans and used them as they see fit. He believed that it was a futile effort for the trespassers to invade the palace and try their hand at opposing the Tensens, showing signs that he views them inferior compared to his family. Due to specializing in Dō'in, Ran had a tendency to stretch even in conversation. History Over 1,000 years ago, Ran and the other Tensen were created from the Tao of Xu Fu and plant Tao. The Tensens then trained themselves in the ways of Tao and turned the humans that came to the island into Tan. Plot Lord Tensen Arc Ran joins the other Tensens in a meeting to discuss about the humans that made landfall. Once Ju Fa and Zhu Jin confirmed that the humans they encountered were dealt with, the Tensens toast to their longevity and to Soshi. Later, Ran engages in Bōchū Jutsu training with Ju Fa. Ran's body erupts from Ju Fa's intense efforts and comments in delight. Palace Invasion Arc After Rien allows Chōbē to join them, Lord Tensen introduces to him the Ascendance Ritual. Once the ritual was over, Ran and the others Tensens are given information about the humans that made landfall by Chōbē. Knowing that they plan to make their arrival at the palace, Rien initiates the Rite of Just Consumption. Ran wonders if they should be concerned about the second landing party but is informed by Rien that the Dōshi were ordered to handle them. Ran and the other Tensens then waited for the intruders arrival. In the Dō'in Temple, Ran suppresses his Tao to avoid being sensed by the human invaders and encounters the Elixir Retrieval Team. After explaining how Chōbē became their informant, Ran becomes delighted to have the opportunity to ask Mei to rejoin them, stating that she does not have to oppose them no longer since they have managed to finally create the perfect Tan that does not require Arborified humans and only need to start the Rite of Just Consumption. Despite his plead, Mei declines, stating that she came to say goodbye to all of them. Ran becomes disappointed but sees that the ritual will still have to continue. Sagiri asks Ran what was the purpose of the Rite of Just Consumption. Ran explains that the ritual is to capture the human trespassers possessing the Five Elements and offer them as sacrifices to the grandmaster. However, Gabimaru states to Ran that they refuse to have the Tensens do as they please and plan on defeating them so they can escape the island. Seeing as how they are prepare to oppose them, Ran readies himself for battle. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Ran had partial authority over everything that went on and could command the Dōshi, Mōnshin, and Sōshin. Tao Ran possessed Water-attributed Tao and had mastery over it. After spending 1,000 years of training, Ran's Tao had been greatly refined where others could view his abilities as god-like. Regeneration As a Tensen and a consumer of Tan, Ran possessed regenerative abilities and immortality to a certain degree. Yin-Yang Ran was able to switch chi's of either Yin or Yang to augment his Tao and recover any lost. As Ran switched in and out, their sex changed to match the chi, which was put to use whenever they engaged in Bōchū Jutsu training. Quotes Trivia *Like the rest of Lord Tensen, Ran is named after a flower. meaning "orchid". *Ran ranked 34th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female